1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator with a radial winding. In particular, the present invention relates to a stator with a radial winding that may reduce the magnetic force, lower the starting voltage, and avoid dead angle of rotation, thereby increasing the rotating torque of the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional stator comprising plural identical silicon steel plates 90 that are stacked together. Each silicone steel plate comprises even sets of radial arms 91 around which a winding 92 is wound. Formed between each two adjacent radial arms 91 is an auxiliary radial arm 91 without winding. Thus, when the winding 92 is supplied with electric current, since the auxiliary radial arms 93 have no polarity, the radial arms 91 and the auxiliary radial arms of the stacked silicon steel plates 90 induct with the permanent ring magnet of the rotor to generate uneven induction, thereby starting the rotor easily.
An object of the present invention is to provide a stator with a radial winding to allow easy starting of the rotor and to increase the rotating torque of the rotor while reducing the material and weight of the stator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stator with a radial winding that allows easy winding around each radial arm of the stator in addition to easy starting of the rotor, increase in the rotating torque of the rotor, and reduction in the material and weight of the stator.
A stator in accordance with the present invention comprises plural stacked silicon steel plates having aligned axle holes and assembling holes. Each silicon steel plate comprises even-numbered radial arms each having a magnetic pole face at a distal end thereof. In addition, an auxiliary plate is superimposed on the stacked silicon steel plates and comprises an axle hole aligned with the axle holes of the silicon steel plates and assembling holes aligned with the assembling holes of the silicon steel plates. The auxiliary plate comprises auxiliary radial arms, wherein the auxiliary radial arms and the radial arms of the silicon steel plates are alternately disposed. Form on a distal end of each auxiliary radial arm is a magnetic pole face that extends vertically, the magnetic pole face being appropriately spaced from the magnetic pole faces of the radial arms of the silicon steel plates. The magnetic pole faces of the auxiliary radial arms of the auxiliary plate and the magnetic pole faces of the silicon steel plates have different widths or thicknesses. Positioning elements are extended through the aligned assembling holes of the silicon steel plates and the auxiliary plate to thereby engage the silicon steel plates and the auxiliary plate together.
Other objects, specific advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and preferable embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.